Bambi/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *From the Story by: Felix Salten *Photographed in TECHNICOLOR *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. *Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5013 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Supervising Director: David D. Hand *Story Direction: Perce Pearce *Story Adaptation: Larry Morey *Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre 1947 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *In TECHNICOLOR *With the Talents of: James Mason, Anita Louise, Margaret O'Brien, Dinah Shore, Robert Blake *Copyright MCMXLII, MCMXLVII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12080 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Music by: Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration Ending Titles *The End "Bambi" A Walt Disney Production 1957 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *From the Story by: Felix Salten *TECHNICOLOR® *Copyright MCMXLII, MCMLVII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 15893 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music by: Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1966 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Bambi" *TECHNICOLOR® *© Copyright MCMXLII, MCMLXVI Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19207 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb *Conducted by: Alexander Steinert *Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith *Choral Arrangements by: Charles Henderson *Story Development: Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid *Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, Al Zinnen, McLaren Stewart, Lloyd Harting, David Hilberman, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey *Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Bernard Garbutt, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmitt, Preston Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Art Elliott *To Sidney A. Franklin- our since appreciation for his inspiring collaboration Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1975 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Bambi" *Technicolor® *With the Voice Talents of: Jack Nicholson - Adolescent Bambi Ham Larsen - Young Thumper Lynn Redgrave - Girl Bunny, Quail Mother, Female Pheasant Burt Reynolds - Tree Squirrel Don Knotts - Chipmunk Stockard Channing - Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum Elizabeth Taylor - Thumper's Mother Barry Dennen - Bullfrog, Hunting Dogs Warren Beatty - Great Prince of the Forest Eric Idle - Adult Bambi Blythe Danner - Bambi's Mother, Pheasant Ken Sansom - Friend Owl *© Copyright MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions All Right Reserved *Approved No. 5013 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Music by: John Williams *Sequence Directors: James Algar, Paul Satterfield *Art Direction: John Hubley *Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. *Animators: Fraser Davis Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1982 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Bambi" *Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc *Additional Voice Characterizations: Brother Theodore, Jack Lester, Edward Peck, Don Messick, Nellie Bellflower, Kenneth Jennings *Music by: Rob Walsh, James Horner *Film Editor: Jim Champin *Story by: John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng *From the Story by: Felix Salten *Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Art Davis, Bill Perez *Produced by: Friz Freleng Ending Credits *Production Design and Layout: Bob Givens, Thomas M. Yakutis *Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas *Animators: Warren Batchelder, Bob Bransford, Marcia Fertig, Terrence Lennon, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Virgil Ross *Key Assistant Animators: William K. Exter, Allen Wade *Assistant Animators: Fred Abranz, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Woody Yokum *Scene Planner: Dora Yakutis *Animation Checker: Jacqueline Banks *Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo *Assistants to the Producer: Kathleen Helppie, K. Ray Iwami *Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint, Inc. *Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. *Sound Effects Editor: Jim Graziano *Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title *Music Produced by: Screenmusic West *Negative Cutter: Steven New *Cast: Adolescent Bambi - Craig T. Nelson Young Thumper - Ian Fried Miss Bunny, Quail Mother, Frigthened Pheasant - Sigourney Weaver Bird Calls - Ellen Greene Adolescent Thumper, Adolescent Flower - Anthony Michael Hall Adult Thumper - Miguel Ferrer Tree Squirrel - Eric Idle Adult Faline - Laura Dern Chipmunk - Stacy Keach Adult Flower - Barry Bostwick Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum, Pheasant - Kristie Alley Mrs. Hare - Jessica Lange Bullfrog, Hunter Dogs - Brion James The Great Prince of the Forest - John Rhys-Davies Adult Bambi - Robin Williams Bambi's Mother, Pheasant - Amy Madigan *Additional Voices: Tina Yothers *Theme from "Star Trek" television series Music by Alexander Courage *Color by: Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 26788 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© Copyright 1942, 1982 Walt Disney Productions All rights reserved *Original Soundtrack Album on Atlantic Records and Tapes *Bambi from Walt Disney Productions 1988 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Bambi" *Produced in Association with: Silver Screen Partners II Ending Credits and Logo *Directed by: George Scribner *Featuring the Voice Talents of (in order of appearance): **Adolescent Bambi - William Hurt **Miss Bunny, Quail Mother, Frightened Pheasant - Dana Delany **Bird Calls - Jenifer Jeanette Lewis **Young Bambi - Victor DiMattia **Adult Thumper - Michael J. Fox **Tree Squirrel - Pat Fraley **Adult Faline - Juliette Lewis **Chipmunk - Wayne Allwine **Adult Flower - Mel Blanc **Young Faline - Lindsay Parker **Aunt Ena, Mrs. Possum, Pheasant - Diane Delano **Mrs. Hare - Glenne Headly **Bullfrog, Hunter Dogs - Tony Anselmo **Great Prince of the Forest - David Graf **Adult Bambi - Judge Reinhold **Bambi's Mother - Helen Slaver **Pheasant - Geena Davis **Friend Owl - Will Ryan *Animation Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold *Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen *Original Score by: Alan Silvestri *Supervising Animators: Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn *Character Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Leon Joosen, Tony Fucile, Russ Edmonds, Anthony DeRosa, Will Finn, Jay Jackson, Barry Temple, Kathy Zielinski, Ron Husband, Kevin Wurzer, Rick Farmiloe, Jorgen Klubien, Dave Pruiksma, David P. Stephan, Chris Bailey, Dan Jeup, Viki Anderson, David Cutler, Kevin Lima, Jeffrey Lynch, Bob Carlson, Chris Buck, Al Coe, Lester Kline, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler *Art Direction: Dan Hansen *Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane *Production Stylist: Guy Deel *Layout: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins, Fred Cline, James Beihold, Dan McHugh, Alex Mann, Phil Phillipson, Marc Christiansen, Fred Craig, Karen Keller, Bob Smith *Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Donald Towns, Lisa Keene, Brian Sebern, Steven Butz, John Emerson, Tia Kratter, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Stanton *Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams *Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney *Effects Animators: Barry Cook, Ted C. Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer, David A. Bossert, Mark Dindal, Dorse A. Lanpher, Eusebio Torres *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Michael Cedeno *Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale *Music Supervisor: Carole Childs *Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin *Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell *Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Assistants: Debra Armstrong, Dorothea Baker, Judi Barnes, Sheila Brown, Jesus Cortes, Kent Culotta, Humberto DeLaFuente, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Kent Holaday, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Mike McKinney, Edward Murrieta, David T. Nethery, Margaret Nichols, Lori Noda, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Dana Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Selfridge, Margie Wright-Stansbery, George Sukara, Dan Tanaka, Bette Thomson, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Mac Torres, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding *Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Sue Adnopoz, Scott Anderson, Matthew Bates, Carl A. Bell, Jerry Lee Brice, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Michael Genz, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Kevin Harkey, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Chris Wahl, Cathy Zar *Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield *Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. *Additional Voices: Joe Alaskey, Nancy Cartwright, Cathy Cavadini, Patrick Pinney, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker *Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann *Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht ~ Manager, Chris Hecox ~ Assistant Manager, Cherie McGowan ~ Secretary, Michael D. Lusby ~ Artist *Xerox: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson *Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin *Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten *Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan *Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito *Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter *Painting: Karen Comella, Jan Browning, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Robin Police, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Annette Vandenberg, Renee Alcazar, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Eleanor Dahlen, Jean A. DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans-Howard, Phyllis Fields, Paulino, Chuck Gefre, Shelley Gillespie, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Eadie Hofmann, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Renate Leff, Ashley Lupin, Teri N. McDonald, Tanya Moreau, Chris Naylor, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Bruce Phillipson, Gale A. Ralegh, Ruth Recinos, Linda Redondo, Nellie Rodriguez, Lois Ryker, Gary G. Shafer, Mary Sime, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie Toroczik, Britt Vander Nagel, Helene Vives, Cathy Wainess-Walters, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Lee Wood, David J. Zywicki *Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha *Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica *Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde *Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E. *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett *Editors: James Melton, Mark Hester *Music Editing: Segue Music *Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds *Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit *Computer Graphics Engineer: Tad Gielow *Sound Reader: Brad Gunther *Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas *Sound Effects Editor: David A. Whittaker *A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan *Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith *Foley Mixer: Troy Porter *Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Songs **"Why Don't You Do Right?" · Written by: Joe McCoy; Vocal by: Amy Irving **"Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" · Written by: Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin **"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile" · Written by: Jack Meskill, Charles O'Flynn and Max Rich *Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn *Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith *Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski *Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri *Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra *Featured Soloists: Chuck Domanico, Jerry Hey, Harvey Mason, Tom Scott, Randy Waldman *Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System *Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young *Color by: DeLuxe® *Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman *Prints by: Metrocolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 29386 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© Copyright MCMXLII, MCMLXXXVIII The Walt Disney Company *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits